


With a Twinkle in Your Eye

by SilentShipSecret



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on holiday together, relaxing in the sunshine is the perfect way to unwind after the cold, bustling streets of London. They find themselves slipping into anonymity in this foreign place and it's empowering... Matt's feeling bold.<br/>And cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Twinkle in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my beta Miriah <3
> 
> This comes to you, inspired by these photos:  
> http://i4.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article230082.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/c-image-2-499249948.jpg  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu5y5dGoo31qcx1aq.jpg

It started with kisses on the beach, lounging on the sunbeds and generally relaxing, enjoying their time together. Due to how little they were able to spend the night together and spontaneously shag as they wished, Daisy had been expecting the holiday to be a pretty much non-stop sex marathon. Matt’s libido took off the moment he saw her every time, his hands would start wandering, always trying to lure her back to bed; he just enjoyed her figure. Their first night here they crashed into bed, sleeping off the jetlag and he made not one pass at her.  
  
Fair enough, he was probably tired.  
  
However, now, he kept glancing over at her in her bikini, initiating deep kisses and passionate embraces. She was only human and now she was starting to want to drag him back to the hotel and resolve her issues - it had been almost three weeks since their schedules had last allowed them such a privilege (phone calls aside). Daisy was fairly sure he’d want to go back too.  
  
No such luck.  
  
They slip into the ocean together and splash, generally having a laugh. It’s such a relief to both of them to have the freedom to be silly together, no pressures. Of course, that too descends into the occasional grope, a sly touch beneath the waves and suddenly they’re clinging to each other, lips brushing together. In the water, she feels weightless and her legs twine around his. Matt keenly leans into her and somehow they’re suspended amongst the waves, him pressing lightly against her pelvis, it’s so teasing it makes her squirm.  
  
As their lips separate, Matt kisses that spot below her ear that makes her shiver and speaks lowly but unreservedly, “Sex in the sea one of your kinks, ay?” Chuckling lightly and meeting her eyes. They can speak here, everyone has their own space in the ocean and the general hum of noise means they have a certain anonymity.  
  
About to answer, she stops as his hands trail down her sides, around her hips and settle on her arse, cupping her. Daisy pulls him in closer, arms wrapped around his neck, “I’m afraid not, sweetheart.” Kissing his nose and giggling when he wrinkles it, “Just missed you, it’s been a long time.” Looking up at him through her fringe pointedly.  
  
Smirking, “I know, but if you can contain yourself and let us take in the sights of our beautiful surroundings- _which_ include you in that bikini- then I’m sure we can find a way to unwind later.”  
  
“Are you cutting me off, Matt?” Cocking her head and smirking at him, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
He looks thoughtful for a moment, “Be a good girl and see.”  
  
That sounds like he has a plan. She does love his plans.  
  
They luxuriously kiss, tongues swirling together for five, ten, fifteen minutes... it could be half a day. It’s just so freeing, out in the ocean, the sun shining down on them and no work to worry about. Gently, they sway in the waves, it makes their arousal obvious as she begins to feel a slight hardness nudge at her pubic bone, occasionally bumping her clit and making her sigh into his mouth. It all feels very relaxed however.  
  
Until his hand slips from the top of the back of her thigh, she feels his fingers brush at the edge of her bikini and before she knows it they’re under it. Three, maybe four, of his teasing digits skate over her sensitised flesh, just slipping along her intimate lips without a care in the world and her hips buck into his, thighs tightening. Matt seemingly doesn’t react until she breaks from the kiss, gasping - there’s a smug smirk on his face and his fingers slip up the cleft of her arse until they’re not stimulating her at all.  
  
“Is sex in the sea one of _your_ kinks?” Biting down on her lip.  
  
Matt boyishly presses a kiss to her chin before giving her a knowing look, flipping his wet fringe from his face as his hands gently squeeze at her arse. “I think, maybe, keeping you on edge might be.” He carefully gauges her reaction and as she gently cackles he joins her.  
  
“Kinky bastard.” Daisy mutters as they brush their noses together.  
  
“You love it.”  
  
Sighing, she grins, “God knows why.”  
  
\----  
  
Once they’d gotten themselves off the beach and dried (mostly anyway) they headed for a walk around the local area to take in some of the culture and see what all the little interesting market stalls had to sell. Loving the way Matt was eyeing her shorts - they were rather short - Daisy set off ahead of him, “Come onn, Mattykins. Shopping time!”  
  
Laughing at her ridiculousness, he really had missed their little moments, he catches her up quickly. An arm goes around her waist and pulls her tight to him, “C’mon then, Dais. Pick me out something pretty.”  
  
She turns her head to kiss his cheek, her own flushed pink with the heat and a bubbling undercurrent of arousal. Matt happily rubs his face into hers like an over enthusiastic cat and they wander along the street, window shopping as they go.It’s all going rather well until Matt gets a bit closer and starts whispering in her ear.  
  
“I know why you haven’t bought anything yet,” Not giving her chance to respond, voice low and gravelly, “Because, all you can think about is going back to the hotel.”  
  
Her deep brown eyes flicker sideways to meet his, turning in his arms a little but he just squeezes her tighter to keep her facing forward. He’s playing with her and it sends new waves of arousal coursing through her, more than a little glad that he’s waited until they’re out their country to play this.  
  
As they reach a square of market stalls, they take it all in and somehow decide wordlessly which way to head first. Matt pulls her close and she laughs lightly as the cuddle they have, his nose brushes her ear and more filthy words grace her ears, “I bet if I took you down that quiet little alley over there-” Motioning subtly with his head; she spots it. “-And slipped my hand into your little lace knickers-” Daisy gasps before quickly composing herself and pretending to be interested in what the stallholder was selling. It’s all part of a game now. “Yeah, I notice what you’re wearing. I bet those little lace _things_ are wet”  
  
His last word is nothing more than a low slip of his tongue and if they weren’t before they definitely are now. Turning into him, she walks a bejewelled hand up his torso coquettishly, looking up innocently through her lashes and dark fringe - she knows how he loves that, “How about we head back for the hotel and you find out.”  
  
A dark grin flitters across his face, but he looks genuinely filled with glee, “I think I might enjoy this a little bit longer first.” He talks casually as his hands trace as her waist.  
  
“Oh?  And what if I don’t want to later? What if I’m too pissed off with how you’re treating me?” A pointed look but there’s fire in her eyes.  
  
Nudging his nose against her, their breath is nearly shared as he points out, “But you won’t. Because you love this. And I wish I'd done this sooner now that I see how desperate you get.”  
  
“I hate you,” but she’s kissing him anyway.  
  
She can feel his smirk against her lips, grazing his bottom lip with her teeth and they share an intimate moment together. Separating, Matt looks at her with impish intent, “Then you’re gonna hate me _so_ much.”  
  
Responding with a hum in her throat, they set off again together, hand in hand through the streets to see what else lies before them. On a more deserted street they’re left squinting against the sun, even beneath their sunglasses, everything feels light though in this sunshine - a happy mood hanging over them today. Happy and sexy. His hand tugs on her a little, so she’s closer to him again and she’s about to launch a retaliatory attack when he leans down a little and presses a wet kiss to her bared shoulder and- _oh._  
  
Jumping a little, Daisy’s eyes go wide as she confronts yet another wave of arousal that had been lying dormant during their walk from the market. He pinched her. Matt pinched her bum. Not just a cheeky little touch, but a significant firm squeeze. As his hand left her, she feels the way his fingers stroke intently at her cleft. Breath suddenly sucked from her lungs as Matt keeps them casually walking, shooting her a sideways look like he can barely contain a fit of laughter.  
  
Daisy opens her mouth to respond with her face the picture of amused outrage, but Matt cuts across her, “Not in front of the locals, Dais!” Sounding all too pleased with himself as he motions his head towards and elderly couple making the way up the street on the opposite side.  
  
Bastard. Muttering under her breath, “You really are loving this aren’t you?”  
  
His wide grin answers that question for her, so she takes his hand again, squeezing it a little harshly to make a point. They carry on their wandering to see what else they can find on this sunny afternoon.  
  
\----  
  
Eventually, they make it to an area populated with little cafes and foot outlets, tables and chairs strewn in between them; plenty of small groups and couples enjoying the afternoon and keeping themselves to themselves. It’s the perfect opportunity for a little break in their wandering, heat getting to them so they stroll over to an ice cream vendor and select two scoops of the most appealing flavours. Finding a table where they’ll be out of earshot and general attention they settle down, Matt intently watching her.  His eyes are twinkling as he laps at his cone, sticking his pink tongue out and licking it with purpose... _oh_. His game is working, she presses her thighs closer together and feels utterly frustrated at the lack of release she’s getting.  
  
Two can play at this game, pushing her sunglasses atop her head she allows him a view of her partially lidded eyes as she takes a lick of her frozen treat with the flat of her tongue, humming a noise of approval in her throat - just like she does when she teases him. Matt visibly swallows, coughing to clear his throat and the undoubtedly dirty thoughts he’d just had. Smirking, Daisy continues as though nothing happened.  
  
“Mmm,” a low throaty hum, it reminds her of the last time they were in bed together; sitting astride his torso, both of them naked, as his hands trailed from her nipples, cupping her breasts and stroking down to her hips- she has to stop this.  
  
“Enjoying that?” His voice is a little strangled, as he nods at her cone.  
  
“It’s lovely and cool.” Smiling courteously at him before continuing to eat. Meeting his eyes she takes her mind back to what he likes and closes her eyes, elbow on the table supporting her cone, she whirls her tongue luxuriously around the top of the ice cream - getting some of it dribbling down her chin. Fluttering her eyes open like she would if she were between his thighs, he meets his eye again but he looks determined now.  
  
Delicately she’s about to wipe away the ice cream and suck it from her finger but he beats her to it. His fingers lightly trail up her chin collecting the ice cream, he leans across to plant a kiss there and lap up any leftover. Daisy pulls a face at him as he grins, raising his hand to his face he holds the two dirty fingers to his mouth and sucks them in, pouting as he pulls them from between his lips, tongue laving between them. Her jaw drops as she feels heat rush between her legs.  
  
  
“All clean now.” He smiles, kissing her cheek, before going back to his treat. His lips go around the scoop and suckle a mouthful. Matt’s eyes dart to her questioningly, wondering if she’s thinking the same as he is. It’s a replica image of the way his lips accommodate her nipples and suck them until they pop from his lips, it’s been a while and it’s such a delicious feeling, Daisy can feel tingling in them.  
  
The game Matt’s playing is no longer being acknowledged, but they both know what’s happening. Daisy isn’t bothered to try playing against him, letting him rile her is exciting and the intent he has is beautifully erotic, so she’s going to let it happen. Finishing up their ice creams, they just spend a moment taking in the surroundings; it’s all beautiful stone architecture and rustic little alcoves, such a refreshing change from London’s busy streets and grey, lego buildings.  
  
\----  
  
From their escapades with ice cream they walk back through the emptying market place and drift back onto the beach. Strolling hand in hand in the setting sun, it’s starting to feel like a cliche until Matt leans down to whisper to her, and it’s not sweet nothings on his mind, “I don’t think I’ll forget that sea,” he begins, “It’s not often I find myself there entwined with a beautiful woman and my hands on her most intimate areas.”  
  
Thoughts from the morning come flooding back.  
  
She was fed up of waiting all day for his touch when they could have spent the whole day in the suite together, luxuriating in pleasure and explore the location the next day. Then again, his teasing was so exquisite, a whole side to him that she hadn’t seen before. They’d played games before and both had their share of control but this was different and _exciting_.  
  
“When we get back to the hotel I bet you’re already planning how you’ll pounce- desperate for touch- when was the last time you were touched, was it by me?” He unleashes another stream of filth, lowly into the shell of her ear and her knees feel weak.  
  
Lips parting, she tries to stay in control, the hotel’s no more than twenty minutes away by now. “A week,” Her throaty voice ragged with her breath, “You have no idea how much I miss you. You’re being such a twat, Matthew. I fucking love it.”  
  
She gives him a tentative smile, wrapping her arm around his waist mimicking him. Matt kisses her cheek as they walk in step up the beach, propping each other up. Nearing the hotel, their heads lol together, a sense of contentment washing over them with a driving force to it - the impending moment of release, where they can unleash all this suppressed arousal.  
  
Walking through the lobby, Matt grabs her hands and leads up to their room, pulling out his key and letting them in with ease. Gesturing grandly for Daisy to enter first, she does so giggling and bends down to the side of the door inside to undo the strap on her shoes. Matt subtly walks in behind her, closing and locking the door and drops his flip flops next to where she’s undoing her shoes. Still working on one of them, she feels him stroke the very top of her thigh, warm hand on her skin practically on her arse again, the amount these already tiny shorts rise when she bends. All too quickly he’s gone and she hears a slight thump - presumably the bed - ditching the shoes at last she turns to find him laid out in the middle of the bed, head in hand, propped up at the elbow.  
  
Daisy raises her brow and a beam breaks out across her features, Matt does love her smile, the way her nose wrinkles and eyes widen, pearly white teeth glaring at him. She can be sexy as hell and cute as a button all in the same instant and it just makes him want her more. Pulling his shirt over his head, he throws it towards her and makes her smile again, when he speaks however there’s nothing in it, just a plain, simple and soft request, “Come here.”  
  
Holding his hand out towards her, she sees the sweetness in him after his days worth of frustrating her and her heart melts. “Tit for tat right?” Stripping her top off on her way and leaving her in the simple black bra she changed into before they left the beach.  
  
Smirking, Matt catches it and hugs it exaggeratedly, before throwing it beside the bed to hold her. As she kneels onto the bed in front of him she can see his eyes take her in, hands reaching up for her hips. His eyes fixate rather clearly and he cocks a brow, “I must have a lot of tat.”  
  
“Rubbish.” Daisy dismisses his terrible pun but laughs regardless, falling atop of him, limbs tangling. Their lips graze and sumptuously press together, before Matt suckles her lip into his mouth and traces his tongue across it. His arms go around her and one of his hands makes deft work of unclasping her bra, Daisy hugs him closer with her own hand lightly scratching down his side. Reaching his shorts she wriggles her hand around and under him to cup his cheek, nails digging in a little - he does enjoy it when she does that.  
  
“Wanted you all fucking day.” He mumbles, between dropping kisses across her jawline, stroking his hands down her back and toying with the edge of her denim shorts.  
  
“Could have had me, muppet.” Pushing up off him and trailing a line of kisses across his chest, bra hanging uselessly between her arms now. Matt’s hands run from her shoulders down her arms, pulling the bra off as she lifts them and throws it in a similar direction to her top. Licking his lips he eyes her up, Daisy pauses and leans her head to one side cutely.  
  
Pulling herself up, she sits astride his torso and smirks down at him, rubbing herself a little across him and dropping her head back. “Mmm.” It makes her breasts jut out further and Matt strokes up her rib cage to cup them, but she’s shifting again, leaning down and his vision is filled with her breasts.  
  
Eagerly, Matt raises his head to take a nipple between his lips and Daisy follows with ease, getting close and holding herself there so he can suckle and bite at her. It sends delightful jolts through her and she’s filled with the overwhelming need to get naked. She grinds carefully against him, aware of how she could knock the air from him, while Matt seems to thoroughly enjoy immersing himself in handfuls of her chest, giving equal and thorough attention to the other rosy peak.  
  
The stimulation she gets from grinding on him is dirty and not enough, so she pulls away from his face but he keeps his teeth lightly clamped on her so that she feels a buzz as she is released. “Ahh.” It makes her jump a little and look down at him, “Get me out of these damn shorts.”  
  
“Yes, m’lady.” Grabbing her by the waist Matt uses his strength to roll them and pin her beneath him. They coordinate themselves and Daisy pulls on the zip while Matt sees to the button, her hips lift and he tugs them down her legs, quickly crawling back up her, kissing her thigh on the way.  
  
Her thighs fall either side of his hips and they stare into each others eyes, giggling dirtily under their breaths. The moment is still as her hands start shoving down his shorts and his slip into her knickers. They really are nothing more than a small lace scrap - but they made her feel sexy and Matt admires them so it’s win-win.  
  
From the angle, she can only expose his arse, but it’ll do for the moment while she’s pushing her hips up to his, his slender fingers gliding over her heated skin. “ _Fuck_ \- you’re wet-”  
  
“Fuck- you’re hard,” she laughs as her hands grip his arse, pulling him in and trying to get him to do something. “Darling, I really don’t think I need any more foreplay- after the- _oh_ ,” he just flicked a thumb over her clit, “The, er, full day of it.” Her head dropping back into a pillow, a sigh of lust escaping her lips.  
  
Matt licks his lips and slips back down her body again, peeling her knickers down, revealing her tattoo, a small patch of hair and then her slick, plump heat. Kissing her pussy to tease as he flicks the lace _thing_ over her feet and across the room, she arches back and gives him a serious look. He knows that look, it means that she needs him - now. Inside her.  
  
Quickly shoving his shorts and boxers off, he leaves them to be discovered another time before launching up the bed between her welcoming thighs and into a tight embrace, both nuzzling at each others ears and taking in the scent of one another. Their hips move as they absorb the others scent and how their skin feels on them - Matt’s cock is starting to get coated in wetness and Daisy’s starting to buck as he keeps slipping over her clit. Enough is enough, they have to take this the final step.  
  
Near simultaneously, they reach for his cock together, smiling at how in sync they are and he lets her lead, his own hand moving down to stroke at her entrance. Biting her lip, she’s smiling dreamily at him as his fingers part her lips and she guides him between them... finally, after a long moment, he’s sheathed within her and they sigh out. Daisy’s legs tighten around his hips, feet crossing over his back and her muscles clench rhythmically, trying to get him to move but he’s quick on the uptake.  
  
The friction is beautiful, the way he fills her so perfectly, making her stretch a little. He pulls out, almost all the way and her muscles desperately try clinging on, wrapping her arms around him under his shoulders, nails digging into his back, “ _Yes_ \- go on, fuck me.” She whispers into his ear, lightly nibbling at the shell in a way that sends him insane.  
  
  
Hips slamming forward, she feels fire burn through her, molten pleasure focussing between her thighs as his cock roughly stimulates her nerves. She’s mewling as he keeps up a fast past, feeling a familiar build in her abdomen as her nails scratch down his back and make him keen. “Beautiful- Dais.” He pants out between thrusts and then he slightly changes the angle and _oh_ \- every thrust has his pubic bone grazing her clit.  
  
She’s hurtling towards orgasm, clinging to him as her hips roll beneath him. All it requires is him taking her nipple between his lips and biting down a little- then she’s seeing stars, riding waves of pleasure and crying out, breath coming in pants, mouth the perfect ‘o’ shape. It’s such a sight to behold and the way her intimate muscles flex and spasm around him, he follows her quickly.  
  
Panting, he rolls off and they lay next to each other, catching their breaths. After a few minutes, they turn their heads and their eyes catch - Daisy smiles and Matt feels a laugh bubbling within him, somehow they’re both giggling breathlessly as they shuffle together and tangle into a hug. In the late afternoon heat, they are satisfied.  
  
It’s not long before he feels a sticky wetness on his thigh from where she is wrapped around him and is about to mention it, before she complains in the morning, but her breaths are coming in soft pants on his chest and she feels relaxed. Quietly murmuring her name, he checks that she’s asleep. Ah well, it’s not like they haven’t gone without condoms before - it’s fine, but she will complain about the mess in the morning. Matt smiles because feeling her so relaxed in his arms now, sleepy smile on her face, it’s so worth it - he may even get to help her shower.  
  
All in all, he decides, he should be a lot more honest with his fantasies.  
  
And he should feel up her wonderful arse at every opportunity.


End file.
